What's Gonna Happen
by MileyFan2492
Summary: Sequel to What's It Like. They just came back from New York. Only bad things can happen now that Miley and Oliver are together. MOLIVER! Niley? Loe?
1. Chapter 1

**What's It Like Just got deleted, I only have chapters 6-12 on my computer for some reason, so i have to re-type out chapters 1-5 and add it back. I'm also thinking of doing that for Vacation and Neighbors with JB.**

**So here it is, the sequel to What's It Like? I really hope that everyone likes it, but I'm not really sure what I'm going to do with story just yet, but I did want to add the first chapter, which is kind of a introduction to the story-so please tell me what you think! :D**

**But first, I want to thank some reviews who reviewed almost every chapter!! I didn't really do that the last chapter, I was planning to, but I really wanted to get it up there, so I totally forgot-I know I'm sorry! But I'm doing it now! :)**

**So these are the people who reviewed more than just once or twice, these are the people who either reviewed every chapter, or almost every chapter! so woot-go them! Thank you guys so much-you made me keep writing, cuz seriously, I don't think I'm that good…but if you're reading them…then I guess I'm somewhat alright! haha. **

**Okay here they are (in no specific order):**

**BoiH8er, CinnamonMintiMoon, SoNbabe114, joeismine, snickers3339, soccerluver8923, MAYNIAC is gone July 7th to 28, cherrybomb54, MILEYROX18, BLSsucks UMASSisHOT 8D, glamourzXfakebestfriend, reviewer56!**

**So thanks again for reading, and everything! I hope you guys read this one so that you see this…haha. Okay let's get to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the characters, or the Jonas Brothers or anything asociated with them!**

**Miley's POV**

I stared out my bedroom window, watching the rain fall as Burnin' Up from the new Jonas Brother's album played from my T.V. Their video was number two on the TRL countdown.

"_Baby you turn the temperature hotter, and I'm burnin' up, burnin' up, for you baby"_

Just hearing Nick's voice made me want to cry, and I heard it often. They were everywhere now, TV, the radio, billboards, magazines, newspapers. I couldn't help but remember I got them there.

It's been over a year since Nick left me without warning. He left me lousy message on my phone, that was it. That night just kept on playing back in my head…

_I ran up to my room and started crying. I couldn't believe I actually kissed Oliver! I love Nick…don't I?_

_I liked Oliver before I even met Nick, but once he started acting like he didn't care about me or anybody, I started losing interest in him. Then I met Nick, and well…you know what happened._

"_Ugh!" I shouted._

_I liked Nick, but those feelings for Oliver just keep coming back whenever I see him…_

_I wiped my tears and hopped onto my bed, resting my face down into my pillow. I screamed into a couple of times then rolled over, looking up at my ceiling; thinking, searching for some guidance._

_Out of the corner of my eye I saw my phone blinking. I picked it up and saw I had a voicemail from Nick. I smiled, hoping this was what I needed to realize who I wanted to be with._

"_Miley, as you're listening to this I will be on my way to New York City, that's right, across the country. Our manager wants up to work from there and nobody would give me a chance to even tell you or say goodbye. I can't believe I'm forced to tell you all this by phone, but it's my last option. Remember Miley, I love you, so very much, and I will call you and try to keep in touch. Thank you for giving us this opportunity, even though I hate it right now. Goodbye Miley, I love you."_

_I didn't know what else to do except cry. I just stayed in my room and cried into my pillow, he was actually gone…_

I was dating Oliver now, and no matter how much I loved him, there was still a part of me that loved Nick.

I haven't heard from him since that day. I tried calling his cell phone, but it was disconnected.

I missed him, but at the same time, I hated him for leaving me so suddenly.

I mean, it wasn't his fault, was it? But the least he could do was come by my house and say one last goodbye! Or at least try to call back to actually talk to me. But no, Nick Jonas just left me one message on my phone with no contact number.

I bet I could sell that on Ebay and become rich.

Joe did the same with Lilly, but he actually spoke with her. She cried, and begged him to stay, but she got over it quicker than I did. We only talked about the situation once, a couple of months after they left, when their music video came on during one of our sleepovers…

_S.O.S started playing in the background as Lilly and I set up our sleeping bags in the living room._

"_Ugh!" I shouted, turning off the TV. I looked over at Lilly, who looked like she might cry any second._

"_Do you ever miss them?" Lilly asked. _

_I nodded. "Yeah, some days are harder than others."_

"_Even though you're dating Oliver?" Lilly asked, who wasn't dating anyone._

_I nodded again. "I'm dating Oliver, but there will always be a small place in my heart for Nick."_

"_I really miss Joe." A couple tears fell down her face. She wiped them off and held back any others._

_I moved closer to her and gave her a hug, "I know Lilly, me too."_

We never talked about them after that, it was just too hard, for both of us.

I turned back to the TV and listened to what Damien had to say about the brothers.

"_The Jonas Brother's new album will be out August 12__th__, so make sure to pick that up in stores worldwide! But in the meantime, we've got some news. Joe, Nick, and Kevin will be leaving New York and going back to their hometown of Malibu. California to promote their new album in L.A. So if you're a local, make sure you're on the lookout for this famous trio!"_

My mouth dropped open. They were coming back? This wasn't going to be pretty…not at all…

**So there you have it! I hope it's good…**

**Oliver will come into play next chapter, and JB probably won't come into the story for a couple of chapters. Maybe chapter 3 or 4.**

**But please review, I love to read them!! :)**

**And of course, if anyone has any suggestions about the story, send me a PM or put it into your review!**

**PS (to any Blackout readers-haha sounds like breakout-who's buying that?-I am!): I wrote the first chapter, so I need to just edit and post! So that's coming up too! I did this all faster than I thought I would :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Miley's POV**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, the characters, or the Jonas Brothers or anything asociated with them!**

I couldn't believe they were actually coming back here. After just…leaving.

I grabbed my phone off of the nightstand and dialed Lilly's number as quickly as I could. It rang about three times before she answered.

"Hello?" She asked when she picked up her phone.

"LILLY!" I shouted louder than I wanted to.

"Ow! Miley? Why are you shouting?"

"I'll tell you. Meet me at the beach in 10 okay?"

"Okay?" Then the line went dead.

--

"Alright Miley, what did you want to tell me?" Lilly asked as she walked over to the table I was sitting at by Rico's.

"You might want to sit down for this." I said. She did as told. "Okay so…" I took a deep breath. "TheJonasBrothersarecomingbacktotown." I said, too fast for her to understand.

"What?"

"The Jonas Brothers are coming back to town." I closed my eyes, afraid to see her reaction. But instead, I heard her laughing. I opened my eyes and gave her a weird look. "What's so funny?"

"You. This. This whole thing!"

I didn't see the comedy in this situation.

"Miley, why do you care so much?"

"The question is, why don't you?"

"Because I'm over it. You should be too. You are dating Oliver, remember?"

"That's exactly the problem!"

"What do you mean? You don't," She went down to a whisper. "Still love Nick do you?" I nodded slowly. "Oh Miley, this isn't good!"

"Lilly, you cant tell me that you have zero feelings for Joe!"

She nodded. "None."

"That will change once you see him my friend."

"No it won't. His charm and charisma won't work on me. He hurt me, and I'm not going to let him hurt me again."

Just as Lilly said that a whole camera crew and 10-20 paparazzi guys came running past us, down the beach.

Lilly and I looked at each other, as if asking if we should really get up and see if it was them. She shrugged and got up. I did the same.

Just as we thought, all three of the Jonas Brothers were getting out of their Limo and walking into their old house they left behind with their pasts.

"Wow they look good." Lilly said, staring at Joe. I nodded in agreement. They sure have changed since we saw them last, as school boys who weren't famous. They most likely had a stylist now, considering they were dressed in dress shirts and pants. Their hair was styled like rockstars, and the old ripped jeans and t-shirts were gone with their old lives.

I really just hoped their personalities didn't change along with their popularity.

**I'm sorry that it's so short, but I really wanted to get this up there! I really liked this chapter, it wasn't how I originally wrote it, but personally I think this is better!**

**Reviews are always good!! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I haven't updated in a while! And im very sorry! I actually haven't written in forever, Im now taking a writing class so im getting back into it!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Miley and/or the JoBros**

"Do you want to go over?" Lilly asked, slightly afraid of Miley's answer.

"Are you kidding Lilly?" She shouted. A couple people looked over.

"Kind of…?"

"Lilly, I cannot go back to that. What if all my feelings come back? I can't let that happen!"

"I know-"

"And what happened to, 'I don't need him'?"

"Well, I don't. I just want to see him. Them. Come on Miley it's been a year!"

"Lilly, don't do this to yourself!" She started to walk away, but Lilly turned her around.

"Miley, there is this thing called just friends."

"I-I can't"

"You have a great boyfriend right now. You don't need Nick Jonas. You're feelings will not flow back! Now come on, we need to say something to them. I mean you were the one who got them to where they are now!"

"Yeah, with no thanks!" Lilly hit Miley's arm, and she sighed. "Fine, but even if I did agree to this, how would we get past these scumbags?" She said, pointing to the paparazzi.

"We're their old friends. I'm sure we can just walk up to the door."

The two girls walked towards the house, hundreds of flashes shooting at them as they walked up the front steps. Their security guards, to their surprise, recognized them and let them by. They knocked and waited for an answer.

"Go away." A voice from the other end of the door shouted.

"Told you." Miley said quietly. Lilly rolled her eyes at her.

"It's some old friends." Lilly told the voice as Miley kept silent off to the side.

"Yeah right, I've hear that one before."

"Joe Jonas, you have an even bigger ego now than you did when I first met you." She said with a smirk.

"Lilly?" Joe said as he slowly opened the door to see her and Miley standing in front of him. "Miley?" She nodded at him. "Wow guys, hi…" He was speechless. He couldn't believe they would actually go visit them. "Hi Lilly."

Lilly smiled, "Hi Joe." Miley slapped her shoulder before she could fall into his trance. "I mean hi." She said with a mean tone and crossed her arms. Joe laughed.

"Hey. How've you been." He asked, all cool and collected.

"Fine. Without you. You know." Lilly answered, trying to stay cool as well.

He nodded and looked at Miley as if asking her the same question with his eyes. "Good. I'm uh, dating Oliver now." She didn't really know why she told him that, she figured Joe would tell Nick and Kevin they were still in town and Nick would probably want her back, which she couldn't have. Joe nodded and answered with a simple 'cool'

What they didn't know was that Nick was watching them from the front window. When he heard that Miley and Oliver were dating, he died on the inside.

**Well that's it for this chapter. I'm sorry if it's short but its late and im pretty tried.**

**Ever since my top stories have been removed I havent gotten any readers, I think that's the main reason why I havent been posting in a while. So if your one of the people who actually read what I put up here then please review! I love getting them, and it gives me more of a reason to write!!!**

**REVIEW! 8D**


End file.
